


The Luckiest Guy in the World

by sparkly_butthole



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Dom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Steve Rogers Dom Extraordinaire, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Sam Wilson, super soldier refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: Steve has two best guys - more than his fair share. Sam and Bucky submit so beautifully to him it takes his breath away. Especially when Steve plays his favorite game...





	The Luckiest Guy in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills Column 5, Row 2 for my kink bingo card: orgasm denial.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [NurseDarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for helping me with this monster!

The stealth uniform is thick and hot in this sweltering heat, sticky with sweat from their mission, but Steve keeps it on through the entire debriefing, preferring to wait until he gets to his own suite to shower. He’ll be relieved once it’s off, of course, but there’s a couple of things that have to happen first. No one says anything, but Bucky gives him an appraising look, meeting his eyes unflinchingly, a dark promise kept there. Steve’s bright blue eyes say all that needs saying. 

Once the message is received, Bucky nods and grabs Sam, who’s neck-deep in conversation with Scott, hauling him bodily from the room without a backward glance. They’ve got preparations to make.

It takes Steve a few more minutes to finish the debriefing, thanks to the antics of a certain teammate and their subsequent lecture, but he finally makes it to his suite. Closing the front door behind him, Steve grabs a glass of water from the kitchen tap, making a lot of noise and taking his time. He downs it and then stands there in the quiet, enjoying the moment before he has to take the lead once more - not that he minds doing so. At least not in this respect. Though it’s interesting that his life has led him here, to this moment in time, considering how things had been… before. Before the war, before Steve got big and healthy, before the twenty-first century and polyamory and gays’ rights and the easing of racial tensions. The world’s a beautiful place, and he’s got more than just his own slice of heaven in it.

Steve meanders down the hallway to the big master suite, continuing to take his sweet time, because they know that if they aren’t ready, Steve will have to punish them. Both of them, even if it’s just one breaking the rules. That’s why they have rules to begin with.

He opens the bedroom door and - yeah, right there on the bed, exactly what he was hoping to see. Two bare asses sticking straight up in the air, one slim and brown, the other muscled and white. His two best guys all ready to submit to him, their captain.

“Mmm,” Steve says, stepping up behind them and gently petting their rumps. Sam twitches slightly but Bucky remains perfectly still like the deadly sniper he is. “If these ain’t the prettiest damn asses I’ve ever seen in my life…” Sam groans, so Steve slaps him. “Huh-uh. I didn’t say you could make any noises, now did I?” In response, Sam whines, which does not help his case in the least.

Steve moves his hand down the soft curve of Sam’s ass, down to the meat of his left thigh and then pinches him nice and hard. Sam flinches, more out of surprise than pain, but he shuts his mouth.

“There. That’s better. Lot more where that came from,” he says with a smirk. “Now I’m wonderin’ which of you gets to be the lucky one tonight, hmm?”

In response, both men arch their backs more and stick their asses out for his appreciation. Not like it’s really up to him - that’s not how their little game goes - but Steve likes it nonetheless.

Steve keeps petting them, mostly for the purpose of ramping up the anticipation. It’s been entirely too long since they’ve had a chance to do this, and Sam… poor Sam has been unable to enjoy himself solo either. Steve lets his hand drift down to the base of Sam’s balls, fingering the cold iron cage that fits there nice and snug. Sam shivers but remains quiet - Steve’s proud of him, though he always gives the benefit of the doubt to whichever of his subs is wearing the cage. He does have a heart, after all.

“So, Sam,” Steve says conversationally. “How long has it been since you’ve been free, hmm?”

“Nine days,” Sam replies with a petulant edge to his tone. “I need to come, Steve,” he whines.

“Do you? I guess if you say you need to, then I’m sure Bucky here will be kind enough to give his up tonight, right, Buck?”

Bucky grumbles something unintelligible under his breath. It makes Steve laugh.

“Right. About what I figured. Well, you guys know the deal. One of you or neither of you, that’s the rule. If you keep it on for the rest of the night and please both of us, though, we’ll take it off and put it on Bucky. If you get to come tonight, it goes back on until next time. That’s how this goes.”

Both men moan at Steve’s words, caught up in the fantasy - the reality - of what’s about to happen to them. It’s a game they play every time, but it never loses its intensity or its appeal. Sam’s worn the cage for nine whole days, and if he can last it out for another night of servitude, he’ll be free until the next time they’re ready to play, and Bucky’ll be the one with his cock kept. 

Steve wants to make noise, too, because  _ fuck  _ does he love this filthy little game. His boys are always so good, so obedient, and they deserve nothing less than to get off all the time - yet they willingly submit to his rules. Just because it gets him rock hard at all hours of the day, knowing that one of them is unable to do so. Just because they’re committed to being Steve’s submissives, his partners.

Steve is one lucky sonofabitch, truly.

Sam spreads his legs farther and stretches, looking as needy and desperate as Steve’s ever seen him. Normally, he allows them to decide between the two of them what they want to do, but it’s been so long and he feels so bad for poor Sam, he figures Sam deserves to choose for himself tonight.

Steve moves around the bed so that he’s in front of them. He snaps his fingers, and his boys kneel up, palms resting on their thighs, exposing the rest of their nude bodies. Bucky’s hard and leaking precome against his belly; Sam is soft in his cage but trying to thicken, pulsing obscenely against the sides of it. Steve’s mouth waters at the sight. He wants to put his mouth on it, lick it between the spirals of the cage, get a taste of the truly epic amounts of precome that are dripping from Sam’s dick, making a line of it between his cock and the blanket. Yeah - Steve knows who he wants to stay in the cage tonight. But it’s up to Sam.

He lifts Sam’s chin and stares straight into his eyes. “The decision’s yours tonight. It’s been a while for you. So choose wisely, because if you decide to come tonight, you’ll go right back in that cage. What’s it gonna be?”

Sam swallows nervously and looks away, but Steve roughly grabs his chin and raises it even higher, forcing Sam to look him in the eye again. 

“Bucky gets to come tonight,” Sam gasps, then winces as his cock strains against the cage. Knowing he won’t get to come yet, not until after a night of utter debauchery and torment, has him even more desperate, and it’s so fucking hot Steve can hardly stand himself. But he’s in control, and that means that he has to hold it together for his boys. 

But  _ god, _ do they drive him wild when they’re like this, desperate for release, desperate to be toyed with, desperate to be  _ his. _

“Good.” He gently leans in to kiss his submissive, an almost chaste peck on the lips. “I’m not gonna make it easy on you, but I promise it’ll be worth it by the end,” he whispers against Sam’s lips, and the needy noise Sam makes -  _ god.  _

Bucky clears his throat like he wants to speak, but he won’t speak unless spoken to or otherwise given permission because he’s a very good boy… unlike Sam, who is quite vocal. That’s okay, because Bucky is naughty in other ways that Sam isn’t. They’re a perfect balance for each other. 

“Need something, Buck?”

“Will you let me fuck his face tonight?” Sam loves it when they fuck his face - gets him off sometimes without any other stimulation. 

Steve grins. It’s an evil idea, and pure Bucky, and just perfect. “Absolutely. In fact, I think we’ll take turns.”

Sam groans again and closes his eyes as if praying for the strength to get through this. 

“So here’s the deal,” the voice of Captain America tells them. “You’re both going to get me cleaned up, and I mean I want your tongues in my ass to make sure I’m good and clean. Then we’re gonna watch a nice, quiet movie, and Sam… well, I hope you’re ready for this. Chop chop!” He claps his hands and watches with amusement as they hop off the bed and start the crawl for the bathroom, backsides swaying erotically. Steve watches them with a sense of profound hunger that has nothing to do with his stomach.

The bathroom suite is absurdly large, or so Steve had thought at first, before Bucky had come back and Sam had come into their lives, but now it’s the perfect size for two super soldiers and their paramour. He turns on the lights, illuminating the room in faux-candlelight - a setup Steve had quietly asked from Pepper as a favor. Tony still doesn’t know that they have mood lighting in their bathroom as the default - if he did, Steve would never hear the end of it. 

The boys work as a well-oiled machine now, divesting Steve of his clothing piece by meticulous piece. Steve lovingly places his hand on Bucky’s head, running fingers through his thick hair, enjoying Bucky’s answering hum. Sam turns on the shower as Bucky finishes undressing Steve. 

They touch him reverently, sensually. Like he’s an idol they worship, and Steve’s done some soul-searching before deciding that he’s actually okay with that. He treats them like his angels anyway. He loves to grip Bucky’s hair as Bucky soaps up his half-hard cock and balls, loves to rub Sam’s head and give him scritches as he cleans Steve’s backside. Then Bucky gets behind him and stands up to shampoo his hair, and Sam steps into Steve’s space for a little shower-makeout session. He tastes like sunlight and  _ Sam _ , almost minty, and not because of some fake flavoring, but because he’s clean and sweet and all natural. 

Steve closes his eyes, kissing Sam in a preemptive apology for what’s to come, enjoying the moment because he’s got his best guys by his side taking care of him, just like he’s taking care of them. Time slows down, becomes thick; by the time they’re done in the shower, they’re pruny and soft, almost liquid themselves.

They help him out and immediately get back on the floor, kneeling behind Steve to get their tongues on him, in him. He leans forward, reaching back to spread his cheeks, sighing in bliss as first Sam, and then Bucky get their mouths in his crack and all around his hole. They have to take turns tasting him, but they know how to coordinate by now, just like in the field. Steve’s overcome by the constant stream of pleasure washing over him. 

When it’s almost at the point of too much, he reaches around and grabs Bucky by the hair, forcing him to come suck him off while Sam continues behind him. He fucks himself backward onto Sam’s tongue and forward into Bucky’s mouth, holding Bucky’s head in place even as he almost gags on Steve’s big cock. In almost no time, Steve’s shooting off, holding Bucky back a little so that he can deposit his come on Bucky’s tongue. Bucky holds it there while Sam gives Steve’s ass little worshipful kisses. 

Steve smiles beatifically down at Bucky. “You’ve been so good for me. You can swallow now.” Bucky does so enthusiastically -  _ god _ , Steve loves him, loves  _ them. _

“Alright, that’s enough. Dry each other off.”

As if they’d been waiting for the okay to play with each other, they jump up and get to work. Steve watches from the doorway with his arms crossed as they take care of each other in much the same way they’d cared for him, slowly and with so much love in their eyes it hurts. 

When they’re finished, he wordlessly leads them to the living room, where he settles against the side of the couch and pulls Sam down to sit between his legs, head resting against his chest, facing Bucky. Bucky sits at Steve’s feet, pulling Sam’s legs over his lap. 

Sam’s soft cock is straining even harder now than it was before. He seems lost, like he can’t decide if it’s unfair or perfect, and that’s one of Steve’s favorite looks on Sam. He pulls his submissive close, snuggling up as they start the movie. It’s  _ Night of the Living Dead _ \- Sam’s choice, since Steve’s being so kind to him tonight, an apology for leaving him in that cage for nine long days. Bucky, who’s prone to being contrary, says nothing, just rubs Sam’s feet in gentle circles, understanding firsthand just how deliciously frustrating wearing the cage can be. 

Once they’re settled in and the movie’s started - silly from the get-go, Steve thinks, but he’s hardly paying attention anyway - they get comfortable. Bucky orders a pizza delivered to their suite, and they watch the movie. Bucky, of course, finds the thing hilarious, but Steve has eyes only for Sam. Especially Sam’s cock, held tightly in that lovely cage. 

Steve starts his seduction with little touches here and there, subtle, so that his submissives can fall into it without overthinking. Sam sighs against him as Steve gently circles a thumb over his hip bones, and slowly quests his fingers inward, toward Sam’s cock. He kisses Sam’s temple, too, wrapped up in emotions that defy measurement. Bucky quickly catches on, and starts watching them more than the movie. When Sam whimpers as Steve rubs a nipple between thumb and forefinger, Bucky turns the movie off halfway through. This is more important.

The pizza arrives not long after. All three men are naked. Sometimes, Steve will have them open the door nude; Stark’s delivery people are used to it by now, but not tonight. He throws on a robe and leaves the boys on the couch awaiting his return. When he comes back, he sits up and pulls Sam over to straddle his lap. Sam keeps his hands to himself, waiting while the two super soldiers eat their food first. This, too, is a part of the ritual. Once they’ve finished, Steve asks him if he’d like to eat.

“Yes, sir, I’m starving,” Sam says, playfully batting his eyelashes at Steve.

“Well, I’m not sure you’re starving, exactly, but I’d bet you’re at least a little bit hungry. Been a long damn day. Open up.”

Sam obediently opens his mouth wide, and Steve lets him chew on a piece of pizza. Bucky continues to watch them, slowly stroking his cock. This is how Bucky can be naughty - he might wait for Steve’s permission to speak, but he always touches himself without permission. Steve gives him the side-eye but doesn’t say anything, just allows him his disobedience. He can always punish him later if he’s up for it. And besides that, he’s looking forward to locking that pretty little cage around Bucky’s cock later tonight. 

At that thought, he starts to harden. God, does he love his boys.

Once Sam’s done eating, Steve maneuvers him so that he’s lying with his head in Steve’s lap, legs spread to accommodate Bucky between them. Steve watches with blown pupils as Bucky kisses up Sam’s legs, sucking little bruises into his thighs and hips, getting up into his groin and smelling him, licking him until he’s squirming and making the most beautiful noises Steve’s ever heard. He knows that Sam can feel his erection digging into the back of his head, and Sam starts opening his mouth and licking his lips like he wants a taste of it. He probably does, considering how much he likes to suck cock. 

“Shh,” Steve soothes as Bucky continues his teasing. Sam’s hips are bucking up into the air as he tries to get some stimulation on his poor caged dick. His whimpers get louder and louder until Steve has to say a thank you to whatever or whomever up above is listening that Stark’s walls are soundproof. Sam, normally so soft-spoken, gets very vocal like this. It’s one of Steve’s favorite things about keeping him denied.

“Alright boys, that’s enough,” he says to them once Sam seems acceptably desperate. Bucky stops and looks at Steve imploringly.  “Spit it out, Barnes,” Steve says with amusement.

“Can I fuck his face now?”

“My, you are eager tonight, aren’t you, baby?”

“Steve…”

“Please,” Sam gasps, still overwhelmed. “I want to taste him.”

Steve smiles down at him. “Alright. Bucky, get up here. Sit on his face.”

Bucky does as he’s told, settling in with his thighs bracketing Steve’s legs as well as Sam’s head. It’s gotta be an uncomfortable position, but he doesn’t object. His thighs are strong enough to handle it. 

Bucky slowly feeds Sam his cock, inch by inch, considerately allowing Sam’s throat to adjust to the size of him. Both Steve and Bucky are bigger than average thanks to the serum, so Sam always needs a moment to prepare himself for it. 

“God, Steve, he’s so fucking good at this,” Bucky moans when he’s fully seated inside Sam, short curly hairs against Sam’s stretched lips. 

“Well, we’ve taught him well, haven’t we? Give it to him good, Sergeant, and kiss me.”

Bucky leans in and kisses Steve, slow and languid, just the way Steve likes it. Bucky sets a similar pace with Sam, fucking him deep enough for Sam to have to swallow around his cock with every thrust. Steve loses himself in the taste of Bucky and the delectable noises of Sam, moaning with pleasure around Bucky’s cock and the slick noises of swallowing. 

It doesn’t take Bucky long to get to the edge; despite the fact that he’s been allowed to masturbate freely these past nine days - and has, frequently, even though they’ve been out in the field the entire time - his super soldier metabolism works similarly to Steve’s. They both have a practically nonexistent refractory period. Often, poor Sam has to sit out the last few rounds as Bucky and Steve go at it again and again. Tonight will be one of those nights, no doubt.

“Gonna come, Sam, you ready?” In response, Steve sees Sam tease the head of Bucky’s cock with his tongue, giving him the go-ahead. “Stevie, may I come?” he gasps.

“Yeah, baby, go ahead.”

Bucky seizes up and pushes in, biting his lip as he comes down Sam’s throat, buried deep inside him. Sam swallows directly from the source, and wheezes for air once Bucky’s finally finished.

“Jesus,” Bucky and Sam mutter at the same time, and then they all burst out laughing. 

“Great minds,” Steve says with a grin.

“Great team,” Bucky replies. 

“That’s for sure. Let’s get to the bedroom, shall we? It’s my turn now.”

His submissives follow him from the couch, crawling on all fours once more. Steve waits patiently for them at the edge of the bed, proud when they kneel up and wait for orders. So well-behaved, so obedient. 

Most of the time. 

“Hmm,” Steve says, thinking about what he can do next. He wants tonight to last, so he’s gotta make this good. It’s been so long, and he’s just overcome with emotion right now. “Buck, I want you to go get cleaned up and ready for me. Sam, on your back on the bed.” He moves to get the restraints as they obey. Sam’s gonna struggle even more than he did when Bucky teased him earlier. 

Once Sam is tied down, Steve gets straight to work. He lies on his stomach between Sam’s legs, ankles crossed in mid-air as he settles himself. Sam’s dick, still frustrated about going nowhere, doesn’t seem to have gotten the message yet. It’s probably his imagination, but Steve almost thinks he can see the blood pounding in the thick vein that runs up from the underside of Sam’s cock, the one he wants to run his teeth across. He licks his lips and looks up at Sam, whose arms are straining against the bonds that are held above his head; Sam stares back with wide, lost eyes. 

_ Jesus _ , he looks good like this. 

Never breaking eye contact with Sam, Steve leans in and takes the cage into his mouth, tonguing between the bars to get at the denied cock there and tasting the cold metal of the cage. Sam wails in frustration, making Steve grin wickedly as he keeps going. He loses himself in the contrast between the cold metal cage and Sam’s hot, straining cock. God, he wants to stay down here forever. He just  _ wants _ . 

Sam’s panting, struggling for breath by the time Bucky’s finished in the bathroom. Steve’s aware of him crawling back in and kneeling at the bedside, awaiting instruction. He pulls back, away from Sam’s spit-covered cage, and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, then tugs enough for Bucky to understand the command:  _ get up here now _ .

Bucky crawls onto the bed and straddles Sam’s torso, facing Steve with his head cocked to the side, silently questioning. Sam continues to pant behind him, but his body has finally stilled. 

Steve looks them both over. “I’ve got an idea, but it means Sam has to be a good boy and not struggle. Can you do that for me, baby?” he asks, looking over Bucky’s shoulder to address his submissive.

“Yes, Captain,” Sam replies.

“Good. Bucky, would you mind?”

Bucky nods as though reading Steve’s mind - and perhaps he is - before standing up and undoing Sam’s bonds. Sam relaxes on the bed, enjoying his brief reprieve. 

_ These are the moments I live for, the moments I fight for, _ Steve thinks while he watches Bucky look down at Sam, smiling gently. Smiling at him in a way he never smiles for Steve himself, but that’s not a problem. He has parts of them that no one else will ever touch; it’s nice that they have their own relationship, their own little secrets. As long as they’re not coming together, of course. That would be… unwise on their end. 

See, the thing about Steve Rogers, Dom Extraordinaire is that he can be gentle - is often gentle, in fact - but break the rules, and a completely different side of him comes out. Not a bully, never that, but a man in charge, and displeased beyond measure. 

But sometimes they get up to no good on their own, just to see Steve don that persona. And that, too, is hot as hell. One time, Bucky snuck into their bedside drawer and got the key to the cage, let Sam out, and brought him off with a few quick strokes before locking him away again. He told on himself in the morning, contrite - seemingly so, at least - and Steve had taken it out on them in the most delicious way possible. They both ended up in cages for two weeks. Jesus, that’d been a fun two weeks.

He shakes his head fondly at the memory as he watches his boys. They eventually turn to stare at him expectantly, awaiting orders from their Captain. Steve stares back at them for a bit, contemplative, letting them get a little nervous, building the anticipation. 

Eventually, Steve clears his throat and beckons both of his submissives to the end of the bed. Without a word, he turns Bucky around so that he’s facing the end of the bed, on his feet, and motions for Sam to lie there with his head hanging off the edge. Bucky’s semi-hard cock and full, swinging balls hang in his face. Sam licks his lips at the sight and Steve smirks from over Bucky’s shoulder.

Steve pulls a bottle of lube from a nearby shelf and slicks up two fingers, then pushes them slowly into Bucky, who groans long and low and  _ loud.  _ Steve thanks his lucky stars again that the walls are soundproof, because while Bucky’s normally quiet, when he lets go, he  _ really  _ lets go. He works Bucky up quickly, knowing just what he likes, what he needs. If he’s going to spend the next unknown length of time being caged up, he’ll want Steve to be rough… and a super soldier’s version of rough is something else indeed. It’ll just make Sam’s mouth water even more, too. 

Steve’s barely at three fingers when Bucky starts whispering _ fuck me, fuck me please god, Steve I can’t take it _ , and Steve knows that Bucky knows his own limits, so he slicks up his cock and pushes in in one long, slow stroke.

Bucky’s given a moment to adjust before Steve grabs his hips and angles them downwards, so that his cock is aligned with Sam’s throat. Sam, knowing what’s coming, obediently opens his mouth and takes Bucky in all the way as Steve slams into him from behind. Sam nearly chokes, but manages to stop himself and opens his throat. 

And Bucky, courtesy of Steve’s superhuman thrusts, absolutely  _ wrecks _ him. 

Over Bucky’s noisy wails, Steve can hear the wet sounds of Sam gagging on Bucky’s cock. 

“Lean over and play with him,” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s ear, and Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice, no - he wants to drive Sam absolutely batshit before tonight’s over just as much as Steve does. Just as much as Sam does to him when their positions are reversed. 

Steve thrusts into Bucky hard but slow, nearly pulling out between thrusts so that Sam can breathe deeply, though Sam gasps for air when Bucky starts toying with his soft cock through the bars of the cage.  _ Oh _ , it drives Steve nuts, and he starts pushing his cock deeper and deeper into Bucky’s tight ass, until his hips smack against Bucky’s backside and their balls  _ tap-tap-tap _ against each other with every little movement. 

Even though he’s already come once, it doesn’t take Steve long - in fact, he has to force his orgasm back long enough for Bucky to get there too. He’s not usually this quick, not on the second orgasm of the night, it’s just that poor Sam’s been stuck in that thing for nine days, and that’s so fucking hot and sweet and  _ obedient _ and Steve just can’t handle it tonight. Lust and love and fondness overflows within Steve, and he shoots the second he feels Bucky start to squeeze around him. 

Sam, like the good boy that he is, dutifully swallows all of Bucky’s come, and lies there gasping for air when it’s all over. 

“Jesus,” he says when he can speak again without passing out from lack of oxygen. “You guys are… too much for me. I feel like an old man over here.” 

Bucky scoffs and looks down at him fondly. “Please, Wilson. You take it like a pro.”

“Man… you just don’t know, Barnes. You just don’t know.”

Steve pulls out of Bucky and they both make a sound of discomfort. He pushes Bucky to the side and aligns his own cock with Sam’s throat. Sam who hasn’t yet moved. Sam who awaits his next command.  _ Such a good boy. _

“My turn now,” Steve says with a grin, and sticks his half-hard cock into Sam’s mouth to clean it. All three men moan at the sight of Sam sucking the taste of Bucky off of Steve’s cock. 

“Jesus H., Buck, will you look at him?” Steve asks, breathless, already getting hard again. Bucky just nods, enraptured by the sight of Sam with his eyes closed and wearing a look of pure ecstasy as he sucks Steve to full hardness. “He’s filthy, isn’t he?” 

“Sure is, Stevie,” Bucky breathes back, fascinated.

Steve smirks and looks back down at Sam, then pushes into his throat, now fully hard once more. Sam groans around him and swallows, throat wide open thanks to Bucky’s previous actions. He waves at Bucky to reach down and fondle Sam’s by-now oversensitive cock and balls, which only causes Sam to make more desperate noises in the back of his throat. 

“So obedient, so good for me,” Steve murmurs to him. “Bet you’re lookin’ forward to getting out of that cage, huh? Me lettin’ you come tomorrow morning, finally? Puttin’ it on Buck? I’ll let you lock him up this time. I think you deserve that. You’ve just been so goddamn good…  _ ohh… fuck _ , Sam, how do you do that?...”

Steve spews the dirtiest things he can think of and watches as his submissives drink it in, Bucky’s eyes so blown they’re nearly black, Sam arching off the bed and keening now from deep in his chest. Steve picks up the pace and fucks his throat in earnest, needing it now, so close, feeling like an animal. Sam’s so hot and wet and tight inside, it’s incredible, seems  _ impossible _ . He comes whispering Sam’s name under his breath, feeding Sam his third load of the evening. 

“Christ, Rogers,” Bucky says after a few moments, watching Sam. “You see this guy? Blissed out as fuck, lookin’ like he wants even more?”

Steve smirks like he has a secret. “Like you’re any different?”

Bucky blushes, beautiful pink all down his neck and chest. He opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it before something incriminating can escape. Or something they all will know is a lie, because Bucky really is that much of a slut for it.

Steve turns his attention back to Sam, who has finally caught his breath again. “Alright, you, back on the pillow. Nice and easy - there you go.” Sam’s head lolls to the side; Bucky wasn’t kidding when he said he was  _ blissed out _ . Sam smiles at him tiredly. 

Steve crawls up his body while Bucky waits nearby, patient. Sam strains into the kiss Steve gives him, then rubs his nose against Steve’s when he starts to pull away. It’s like drinking fresh water after a long, hard day’s work - this refuge, this oasis in the midst of what they do, the violence they all live with. Steve sighs against his lips, and it’s all right. It’s  _ all right, _ all of it - the deaths of their enemies, the pain of their injuries, even the ones that heal right away. This is true healing, that of the soul, that allows them to get up in the morning and fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. 

“I love you,” Steve murmurs. “So much.”

Bucky smacks his ass. “Hey! What about me?”

Steve turns his head and grins. “Yeah, I love you, you goddamn jerk.” Bucky smiles sweetly at him. 

Steve rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Sam; poor Sam laid out on the bed underneath him, soft and straining painfully. “I’m gonna fuck Bucky now. Right here in front of your face. No touching yourself or us, just watch. Do I need to tie you down?” 

Sam groans and his eyes fall into the back of his head. “Seriously, you guys are going to kill me one of these days.”

Steve _ tsks _ . “I asked you a question, baby. One more time: do I need to tie you down?”

Sam swallows and closes his eyes tight. “No, sir.”

Steve bites Sam’s lower lip, sucking it between his teeth as a reward. Sam arches up against him and keens. “Good boy. I’m holdin’ you to that.” He turns to Bucky and makes a come-hither motion. “C’mon, baby. Make out with me.”

They do, make out like teenagers, Bucky sliding to one side of Sam and Steve the other. Sam is stuck between them, watching them kiss and tongue each other’s mouths, bite each other’s lips and cheeks and chins and necks. He starts panting again but stays still, just as he’d promised he would. Steve is so,  _ so _ proud of him. 

Once the super soldiers are fully hard again - which doesn’t take long, even though they’ve both gotten off twice - Steve lines the two of them up right over Sam’s face, Bucky facing the end of the bed on his hands and knees and Steve kneeling behind him, situated right over Sam’s face. A little bit of semen drips from Bucky’s hole and Sam reaches up to lick it.

Steve swats at him playfully. “Hey. What’d I say?”

Sam just whines. 

Before Steve can say anything else, Bucky’s pushing back against him, hot and open and wet with Steve’s come. Steve groans and pushes in, welcoming the vise-like grip of Bucky’s pelvic muscles tightening around him. It isn’t long before Sam’s hips are moving, like he’s trying in vain to get some, any kind of stimulation on his poor sensitive cock. The thought only makes Steve fuck Bucky harder, balls swinging enough that Sam probably can’t see much of anything anymore. Bucky whimpers and moans and then wails when Steve changes up the angle and hits his prostate head-on, releasing hot spunk all over Sam’s torso for the third orgasm of the evening. He starts to shudder as Steve continues fucking him, well past the point where he’s oversensitive. Steve’s going to take what’s his now, and both of his submissives can’t help themselves. They just let him - take them, own them, make it good for them so they can just let go of all their cares. 

He’s their Captain in every way that matters. 

Steve comes with a groan, pushing all the way into Bucky, as deep as he can possibly go. Like he’s part of him, made to fit there. Maybe he is. Sure feels like it was meant to be this way. Seventy years and two chance meetings in D.C., and Steve feels like the threads of their lives have been intricately woven together, never to be pulled apart again. 

Steve’s brought out of his reverie by Sam’s whimper - right, he’s probably dying in that tiny cage. Steve’s come four times tonight, and he figures that’s enough. He reaches over to pull the key from the bedside dresser and unceremoniously releases Sam’s poor cock.

Bucky and Steve lie down next to Sam and pet him, gently stroking his chest, neck, cheeks - not in an erotic way, but in a manner meant to be comforting. But Sam’s anything but comforted, if the immediate hard-on is any indication.

Steve leans in to kiss him, then grins, wide and free and utterly happy. “Tomorrow morning. Soon as we wake up, I’ll get you off. Promise. That okay?”

Sam groans, nearly cries from the command, but gets a hold of himself and nods shakily. They all lie back and Steve and Bucky snuggle up to either side of Sam, comforting him once more.

Despite the evening’s festivities - or perhaps because of them, Steve’s not sure - Sam is out quickly. He meets Bucky’s eyes over Sam’s sleeping form and grins. Bucky grins back, that bright old-school Bucky expression that takes Steve’s breath away every single time he sees it. This is when they’re the most carefree, the most content. Nothing beats this kind of peace.

In short, he’s the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
